Suicide
by JRipley15
Summary: Jonothan Reins was a normal High School student, he had friends... and no one was actually mean to him. But when he comes out to everyone on Facebook...everything changes.
1. The Cause

Suicide:A Short Story

by Joey Ripley

Last night on Facebook, Jonothan Reins finally 'came out' to everyone. He felt nervous. He felt sick. He shut the computer off so fast after pressing 'Enter' that he didn't even see the notification. "_Why did I do that? Oh yeah. To get the secret out. To start fresh. Everything will be alright. Everything." _Jonothan thought to himself, while getting ready for bed. He was timid about going to bed. His heart raced so fast he could see the beating coming through his shirt. He was nervous. He was sick. He ran into the bathroom to throw up, but nothing came out. He was shaking so badly. He went over to the sink and splashed water onto his face. He was preparing himself for tomorrow. He didn't know what would happen. He eventually, after what seemed like 2 hours closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Jonothan woke up at 4:30AM in cold sweat. He'd just had a dream about his friends stabbing him in the stomach, and watching him die slowly. It was brutal. He was shaking again. _It was only a dream. _Jonothan told himself. He went straight to his computer and turned it on. His blood ran fast in his veins, he typed in his log-in and password.

**34 NOTIFICATIONS/10 MESSAGES** 

Dare he click messages first? No, he went to notifications, and saw they were all comments on his status. He read the first few, and stopped.

**Samuel Wells: **Fag. i knew u were gay.

**Timothy Rickah: **God hates you.

**Greg Wells: **go kill yourself stupid homo.

Jonothan's head was hurting. He didn't understand how people could be so cruel. This was the first time he thought about killing himself. And it was all because of Greg Wells. Greg and Samuel Wells are Brothers, twins to be exact. And they both play sports and are always Co-Captains. Greg and Jonothan had never really liked each other, since 1st grade, they just weren't fond of each other. Jonothan knew that Greg and Samuel together could beat him up if he tried to fight back. That's how the Wells' twins were, you fight back.. you get beaten up twice as hard. Jonothan sat there, staring at the computer screen. He didn't know what to do. He decided that he'd put it behind him, "_I mean, they are always joking around. It'll be fine. It's just a joke. It'll subside." _Jonothan thought to himself with hope. Hope. Remember that word. It'll come up again later.

Jonothan looked at the clock, and he was supposedly sitting there thinking for 3 hours because it was already 7:20. He grabbed his schoolbag and headed out the door. He didn't live too far away from school, so he always walked. He always walked with friends, and they'd talk about things, and have fun. But today was different. None of his friends waited for him like usual. "_It's okay... I can walk alone. It'll be fine."_ He thought to himself walking across the street passing the place his friends always met him. Alone. Remember that word too. It too will re-appear.

When Jonothan made it to school, he was almost late, everyone had already went to class, but the late bell hadn't rung yet. The halls were empty, Jonothan felt eerily alone. Physically alone. The kind of alone no one wants to be at first. (At first). As Jonothan made his way through the almost palpable silence. He could almost feel the silence closing in on him, until he heard the bell ring right before he walked into class.

"Late! Detention, Mr. Reins." Mr. Corine, the English teacher said. As soon as he said "" everyone stopped talking. Jonothan felt like the whole room had their eyes on him. And they did. He heard whispers. Snickers. Jonothan took a seat near his friend Zack, and whispered, "Hey, you guys left without me this morning. What's up with that?" but got hushed by the teacher, and quit tryng to talk to Zack. After class Jonothan caught up with Zack at their lockers, because Zack's locker was right next to Jonothan's locker, Jonothan asked, "Dude! Why are you ignoring me?" In an almost hurt voice. Zack looked behind Jonothan, and saw Samuel Wells making a mocking heart shape with his hands toward Zack and Jonothan. Zack rolled his eyes, ignored Jonothan's question, and shoved Jonothan to the floor on his way past. Samuel walked over and said a loud, "Awwweee got rejected by his wittle boyfwiend huh?", and laughed with his friends, he crumpled a piece of paper, and threw it at Jonothan's face. Jonothan uncrumples the piece of paper, it reads, "Fag" with a pretty detailed drawing of a male genetalia.

Jonothan recrumples the paper, "_Pretty good drawing of one of these for a straight guy." _he remarks in his mind. He feels like he's falling. But he doesn't hit the floor, the floor turns into a mist and he keeps falling, into darkness. Jonothan wakes up in a cot.

"Honey, are you okay?" A female voice says. It's Jan, the school nurse. Jonothan is in the Health Clinic at school. "What happened?" Jonothan asked.  
>"Well, I heard you got sassy with one of the Wells twins." she replied. Turns out, he hadn't said those words in his mind. Now Jonothon felt sick again. But this time, a scared type of sick.<p> 


	2. The Cause pt 2

Jonothan stretched, he was sore. His eye was pulsating, and he could feel his lip had swollen. "I- I'm fine... Just.. sore." he said, rubbing his head, where it had hit the ground when he was pummeled by Samuel.

"Well, you should be fine now. But you'll have that swollen lip and that black-eye for a few days." Jan said, handing Jonothan a hall pass, "You should get to class, they just started 6th period."

"Thank you..." Jonothan replied, quietly. Almost too quietly. He didn't want anyone to hear him. He wanted to be alone, so he walked up to the third floor Boys Bathroom solemnly but quickly. He was shocked by what happened, and he knew for sure that things did NOT and would not get better during the day.

When Jonothan arrived through the bathroom doors, he found a nice little corner to sit down and think. He needed to think. He didn't know what to think about, but he knew he needed to think. He started reading a book that was supposed to be a whole school read a month ago, but he got depressed reading it, so he stopped. But now, he had nothing else to do, and he read. The book is called 'TH1RTEEN R3ASONS WHY' by Jay Asher. It's about this girl named Hannah Baker, and she commits suicide because she had enough of life, and the harassment. Basically one reason lead to another reason which lead to another reason, and she commits suicide, and makes those reasons known in 7 cassette tapes where she tells the whole story of why she killed herself, there were thirteen reasons why. _Only 13 reasons... _Jonothan thought to himself, _Thirteen reasons... Hmm maybe I should wait until I have Thirteen reasons. _So, Jonothan started writing the list.

**The Thirteen Reasons Why I Killed Myself:**

1. Samuel and Greg Wells

Jonothan started tearing up, he didn't want to kill himself. But he equally did not want to be beaten up any longer. The decision, he knew, would be final. No turning back. No starting over. Game Over. He started losing faith. Faith in himself. He hated himself for being Gay. He really wanted it to end.

The school bell rang, and stopped Jonothan's thought train, and scared him a bit. He knew it was the end of the day. So he put 'TH1RTEEN R3ASONS WHY' in his backpack, and headed for the main entrance to leave campus. As he walked down the hallway, he saw Zack looking at him, then glancing away quickly. He looked disapointed, or hurt. Jonothan was confused again, he was wondering why the hell Zack was being like this. Jonothan started to yell "Zack!", when Mr. Corine stopped Jonothan in his tracks. Then Jonothan remembered. Detention.


	3. The Cause pt 3

Jonothan basically floated into the detention room. He was the first student there, and hoped he was the last. He took out his notebook, and stared at his list. He thought the idea of waiting for 13 reasons to kill himself as stupid, so he crumpled the piece of paper up, threw it into a near by trashcan, and sat back down in the desk. He looked around the room, noticing things he hadn't when he'd walked in. He noticed that the detention room looked like a normal classroom, it was medium sized, with 16 desks in 4x4 rows. On the chalkboard- probably the only chalkboard left in this school, no doubt- was written in white chalk, "**DETENTION ROOM: NO TALKING, NO CHEWING GUM, NO BREATHING LOUDLY, NO DRINKING, AND NO EATING! Rule breakers will have 2 more days of detention. NO EXCEPTIONS**".

_Well, looks like I'm the only one that's going to be here..._ Jonothan noted to himself, as he took out a pencil, and started doodling on the already-opened notebook.

"What you drawing, fag?" Samuel Wells said as he walked into the room, unnoticed- making Jonothan jump.

Jonothan wanted to respond, but he just couldn't find any words. It was as if he didn't have a voice at all. Samuel started to say something, but Mr. Corine shushed him, and told him to sit down, and be quiet. Jonothan quietly sat until Mr. Corine finally said, "Have a nice evening, boys.", then plumped his backpack onto his back, and walked through the front entrance of the school. He started walking home slowly, his thoughts in a trainwreck; First on the fact that he actually told everyone the secret that dug at his heart. The rest on how much of an asshole everyone in his school was to him. But his train of thought zoomed in on one thing. And that thing was that he was being followed.


End file.
